


Sleepover.

by Blackcatschasingladybugs (dorkygabriel)



Series: Platonic Marichat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is bi, Fluff, Mari is bi, marichat fluff, nO ONE IS STRAIGHT FIGHT ME, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/Blackcatschasingladybugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir decides to visit Marinette, and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for platonic marichat okay don't judge me.

Chat was out on his nightly patrol, jumping about from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the city for any disturbances.  Like usual, he dealt with a few petty crimes along his run, and now he was close to Marinette's balcony. And Marinette was stood by her railings, looking out over the city. He paused, looking over at her. He never got to spend much time with Marinette as Adrien, since for some unbeknownst reason to him she struggled to form a comprehendible sentence near him. But she seemed really nice, and he wanted to get to know her better. She'd spoken to him as Chat, and she seemed to like him, so he sighed, deciding he'd go and spend time with his classmate. Being over here meant his patrol was almost over anyway, so he was sure Pars would survive if he stopped here for a little while. He bounded over, watching surprise and confusion take over her features as he landed on the railing, perching himself there as he smiled at her.

"Chat? What are you doing here? Is there an akuma, or something?" She seemed kind of worried.

He shook his head. "Nope. Just thought I'd drop in and visit my favourite citizen."

She smiled at him, rolling her eyes amusedly. "Favourite? There's a lot of people in Paris, you know."

"Yup, I'm pawsitive that you're the best."

Marinette giggled, and Adrien decided that was the best sound he'd heard. "So, what do you want to do, since you're here? Have a sleepover?" She joked.

"I've never had a sleepover before."

Marinette gasped. "You haven't?" She walked over to the window to her room, opening it and looking over to him. "C'mon, we're having a sleepover."

He smiled at her. He took a moment to contemplate it, before deciding he might as well. Nathalie believed he was already asleep, so it's not like anyone would be checking on him anytime soon. He jumped down from her railing, and walked over, dropping down onto her bed, moving aside for her and sitting down cross-legged. Marinette joined him, closing the window behind her, grinning at him.

"What do you do at sleepovers?"

"Well, I've only ever had them with girls, so I'm not sure how much you'll like my ideas." She laughed softly, heading down off of her bed, Chat following.

"We usually do things like paint our nails, drink hot chocolate, talk about boys, the usual." She joked. "Really, we just hang out. It's nice."

Chat laughed softly. "We can do all of that if you want to."

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You shouldn't give me that much power. I'll be back in a second."

She dashed out of the trap door and downstairs. Chat raised an eyebrow as she left, but shrugged, sitting down on her desk chair, looking about the room with a smile. Everything about it was so cosy, and so... Marinette. He sighed happily, loving how everything in the room had her own personal touch to it. He found himself lost in his thoughts as Marinette came back upstairs. His cat ears twitched slightly as he picked up the noise, bringing him out of his thoughts. He spun the chair around to face the trap door, already smiling. Marinette entered the room holding a tray which had two mugs of hot chocolate on as she reciprocated his smile. Chat watched her as she came over, placing the tray down on her chaise. She then sat down on it, patting the space next to her. Chat quickly got up, and headed over to sit next to her. She handed him a mug which he took gratefully.

"Thanks, purrincess."

"No problem." Her smirk returned as she leant over to her drawers, before pulling out some pink nail polish. She looked back at Chat, raising an eyebrow. "Can you take the gloves off? I wouldn't want to get nail polish over your suit."

He originally hadn't realised she'd be serious about her joke plans, but he smiled as he spotted the nail polish. He then put the mug back down to examine his hands. He'd never really tried to remove any part of his suit. He cautiously grabbed onto the raised part of his glove, pulling it away from his hand. His eyes widened as he did so, and also found out that the claws were made into the gloves. He then took off the other glove, placing them down on her chaise.

"Apparently I can." He said, looking up at her again.

Marinette squealed happily, pulling one of his hands over to rest it on her knee, opening up the polish. With a lot of care, she gently held one of his fingers in one hand, and began painting that nail with the other. Keeping her eyes on his nails, she spoke up again.

"So, boy talk." A smirk appeared on her face again.

Chat blushed lightly. "Alright, I guess we can do boy talk."

She paused, looking up at him. "You really wanna do boy talk?"

He shrugged lightly. "Why not, boys are pretty great."

"So what you're saying is, you like boys too, huh?" She teased, but Chat could easily tell it wasn't maliciously.

He blushed a little bit more. He'd never really talked about this with anyone, but he was protected by a mask right now and Marinette always seemed to be a kind and understanding person, so he decided to just be honest. "Maybe I do."

She smiled softly at him. "No judgement here." It was her turn to blush. "I can't exactly say I've never thought about having a girlfriend."

He reciprocated her smile. "I guess that means we can talk about who we find cute with each other." 

Marinette laughed a little, going back to painting his nails. "We can. At the minute, though, my heart is set on a boy in my class."

He realised this could be dangerous territory, but he couldn't exactly tell her that. "What's he like?"

Marinette sighed lovingly. "So kind. He's always so nice to everyone. He doesn't let his fame and wealth get to his head like Chloé does, he's very down to earth. He's also pretty cute, but that's just a bonus."

Chat's oblivious self didn't catch on, but he smiled as he listened. "He sounds nice."

Marinette looked up at him again, pointing the nail polish brush at him accusingly, though her smirk was playful. "Don't you try and go after him."

He laughed a little. "I won't, my heart still belongs to Ladybug."

Marinette immediately looked back down at his -now pink- nails, swapping that hand for the other. "I thought you were just a flirt to everyone.. You really like her?"

Chat nodded. "I only flirt with her. I said to myself after the Stoneheart fight that whoever she is, I love her. I don't think it really matters who she is under the mask, she's still Ladybug. She's still the amazing girl who saves Paris weekly."

Marinette tried not to blush. "You save Paris too, you know."

He shrugged lightly. "I help. She purifies, she's the one who does the saving."

Marinette furrowed her brows, looking up at him. "Hey. You're just as important as she is. Without you, she'd never be able to do what she does. You risk your life for her, you. Are. Important."

A small smile appeared on Chat's face as she spoke. "I'm.. I'm glad you think so."

"It's a shame other people don't," She went back to painting the remainder of his nails. "But at least this way I don't have to share you."

Chat's smile grew. "You'll always be my favourite, Mari."

Marinette rolled her eyes lovingly as she finished off his last nail. "No need to be so cheesy. And, try not to touch anything while your nails dry."

He nodded as he looked down at his pink nails, laughing a little. Oh, if his father could see him now. He then cautiously picked up his mug to take a sip of hot chocolate, watching as Marinette did the same. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they drank their hot chocolates. Adrien smiled softy at Marinette, appreciating this time, since he was finally getting to spend time with Marinette without her tripping over her words around him. After a few minutes, Marinette got up again, and Chat watched her do so with a raised brow. She looked over at him with a smile.

"No sleepover is complete without watching some films." She answered his unasked question, and gathered some pillows and blankets from around her room.

Chat nodded and continued to drink his hot chocolate. As he looked back up at her, he could hardly see her face for all of the blankets and pillows piled up in her arms. He abandoned his drink and got up, grabbing some from her with a smile.

"Thanks, Chat." She reciprocated her smile, getting up onto her bed a lot more easily with less in her arms.

The two arranged the pillows and blankets, Chat getting comfortable as Marinette grabbed her laptop, lying down with him once she had it. They decided on the cheesiest rom-com they could find on Netflix, and went quiet as the film began. Both of them admittedly laughed during some parts of the film, enjoying it and each others company. About two thirds of the way through, Chat fell asleep. Marinette noticed this when he didn't laugh at the next joke. She looked down at him, smiling at how peaceful he looked.

"Night, kitty." She whispered, turning off the films and putting her laptop to the side, letting herself fall asleep soon after. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I write a lot of marichat, so I'll probably add to this series whenever I finish one of them.


End file.
